Once Upon a time: Season 7
by ragsweas
Summary: AU. Storybrooke does not exist anymore. Everyone who ever lived there is gone. Even if the town is gone, the people are not. they have scattered all over the country. With one single step, they are brought to the magical neighbourhood of Hyperion Heights. Can this new curse be broken? takes place after 7x01
1. Prologue

**So, a simple take on how Season 7 should have gone. I am going to update others, I promise. But I am busy with exams and practicals and what not! So, enjoy and sorry for late updates!**

 **Pairings: CaptainSwan, Snowing, OutlawQueen, Henry/Jacinda and other undecided.**

 **I don't really have this thing planned out. SO I am open to idea and plot points. Everyone from Season 7 will stay and also from otehr seasons. Might not necessarily follow season 7. Canon up to season 6. So, I am open to all kinds of ideas!**

* * *

It was a simple picture of a woman. A woman wearing a red jacket. Her golden hair was running wild, her face showing worry, determination and fear all at once. A weird kind of white light was surrounding her.

Detective Rogers had no idea why this simple picture of the woman had managed to capture his attention. Actually, come to think of it, it wasn't the only picture. Every single picture in the book felt somehow-connecting. He was sure he had seen every other face in the book. Or at least, it looked familiar.

He had no idea why.

Closing the book in frustration, Rogers threw the book in his car and sighed. He really needed to get himself together. Enough of all the distraction. Weaver had just made him partner and he needed to show him that he could be a good officer. He would worry about all of this later.

* * *

Emma Swan was...happy. Yes, she was happy. She had a son, James Jr., who meant the world to her. She had her Dad, James Sr., who was there for her. She had a nice job as a bail bonds person in Boston. It was a perfect life.

Yet, she did not know why she felt so empty and incomplete. As she parked her yellow bug in the garage, she could hear loud music coming from the kitchen. Great, James and James were up to something again.

Se quietly entered from the back door to see her son and dad, both in an apron, dancing around with spatulas. God forbid, had a burglar entered, they would have been disarmed.

Her dad looked as old as her, with almost blond hair. Her son, however, was a black head. Emma never really felt her decision to keep the kid was a fault. It was her child, her son and she would do anything to keep him safe.

Emma walked over to the tape and clicked the off button, earning groans from both James.

"You're home early." He dad said as James Jr. groaned.

"I caught the guy earlier," Emma said with a smile. She could never get angry at her boys. "What do you have for dinner?"

"Um..."

As Emma peeped over their shoulder, she could see some plates with Mac and cheese, half finished.

"How about we order in?"

* * *

Mary Margaret was an amnesiac patient in the hospital of Hyperion Heights. She just remembered her name, noting else. Her life was pretty boring, except one of the visitors that never failed to visit her at least once a week.

"Hello there Mommy!"

Mary Margaret looked up from the book she was reading with a smile. "Ah, David!"

David Rogers smiled as he hugged the older woman. Breaking apart, he put down snowdrops in the vase and sat down on the stool with a smile.

"How are you?" Mary Margaret asked, "You haven't visited in so long!"

"Aye, work and all." He said. "I just got promoted to a Detective."

Mary Margaret gasped, before pulling Rogers in another hug. "That's great news! So, when am I getting a treat?"

Rogers laughed, shaking his head. "Whenever they get you out of here."

Her shoulders slumped, her eyes drooping. "They didn't find anyone," Mary Margaret said sadly, "It's like I didn't exist before the accident."

"Don't lose hope, Mommy," Rogers said in a playful tone, earning a small smile from Mary Margaret. "If they don't find anyone, then I am here to take you home. Just rest and get better."

Mary Margaret shook her head and smiled. "Of course, Hook."

Rogers laughed, shaking his fake hand. This was one visit that brought happiness in his life. He would never miss it in his life.

* * *

In a bar in New York, once again, like any other day, a young girl had fallen unconscious due to the amount of drinks she had had. And once again, her elder brother was helping her up because she couldn't even walk.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop drinking?" Roland said, bitter and angry. This was his life now, always bitter and angry. "Robin, you're an adult now. Take care of yourself!"

The young redhead muttered something gibberish before losing consciousness again. The brown-headed boy sighed. He wasn't too much older. He was pulling three shifts, with his job as a sweeper, a waiter and a repair boy. And then there was his sister who refused to grow up.

It wasn't like his family was of any help. His step-mother was almost always grumbling and their Dad was bedridden, in a coma.

As he pulled open the door to the small flat they had been living in for past so many years, he could not help but feel angry. Why didn't their life improve?

As soon as he opened the door, Selena rushed over to Roland and took Robin over.

"Thank you." She muttered, rather rudely as if she was doing a work of appreciation. "Can you please take care of Robb?"

Roland didn't mutter or said a single word. He knew the drill. Walking over to the one bedroom they had, Roland sat beside his father, checking the vitals. They didn't really look that similar, but Roland dreamt of days when he would get a nice life with them.

Alas, his dreams would always remain just that-dreams.

* * *

As Weaver made his way in his home, he could the theme music of Beauty and the Beats playing in the background. Ah, Lacey was up again.

"I swear I tried..." Gideon, the nurse, was saying. Weaver waved him off. It wasn't any use. If his wife was up, it meant she wanted to enjoy.

He peeped into the bedroom to see Lacey dancing by herself, humming and folding clothes. As Weaver opened the door, he saw his wife turn around in surprise.

"Ah, Rumple!"

Weaver forced himself to smile. Is wife's illusions were getting weirder every day. Why, she had been asking about some dagger a few days back.

"You're back. Did you bring me books?"

"Yes, Dear. I did." He said, before pulling out some books. Lacey took them happily and forgetting all her work, sat down in her place, engrossed in the work.

"Detective Weaver, I..."

Weaver cut off Gideon with a wave of a hand. "Please. I am not in a mood of understanding. Excuse yourself for tonight."

Gideon nodded dejectedly before hurrying of to his room. Weaver sighed. This wasn't a life he had wanted for his family.

* * *

 **So, how does this look? Also, season 7 as the last season? I am sad!**

 **What do you think has happened? Who cats the curse?** **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for such great responses!**

 **SparkySurly227: Thank you! Hope you like this!**

 **Guest 1: No, James Jr. is not Neal. Where Neal is will be clear in this chapter. As for junior, he is Emma's kid.**

 **Guest 2: I did that on purpose. I felt a little confusion of names would just be perfect! I am glad you are 'hooked'.**

 **Supernatural lover XD: Here's the update!**

 **I am changing a few things from the original series, obviously, but I believe I will stick to canon to a large extent. I am still open to ideas!**

* * *

Henry looked at the clock in confusion. Who in their right mind would knock on Henry's door at six in the morning?

He opened the door to find Officer Rogers of all the people standing there, with two coffees.

"Hello, Officer," Henry mumbled. "Uh, hi! Why are you here at six in the morning?"

"I have some questions that can't wait."

Henry was suddenly awake. Shit. Did he mess it up bad with Lucy and Jacinda?

"Would you like some coffee?"

Henry stared at him for a mere second before saying, "Look, if this is about Jacinda and Lucy, I already feel terrible about what I did."

As he took the coffee and walked in, Rogers said, "No, no, no. This is...about something else." He gave a quick smile to Henry before pulling out his book. "I read your book, and there's something in there that I can't get off my head. So, um..."

Rogers opened the book on the page. "Can you tell me who this woman is?"

"Yeah, uh, she's a character," Henry said with a smile, sitting down. "In a book of fiction."

"I understand that." He said. "But I feel like I have met her before."

Henry looked at the book. To tell or not to tell.

"Now, did you base her on someone? Someone real?"

Henry looked at the book. "I...made her up."

Rogers looked at Henry. He was lying. Absolutely.

"Are you sure?"

Henry nodded, before looking up at Rogers for sure. "Yup."

Rogers nodded, muttering an okay. He stood up to leave when Henry interrupted him.

"Actually, um, while you are here, there's something maybe you can help me with."

Rogers arched an eyebrow. How foolish did this lad think he was? First, he was being lied to and now he expected him to help him?

"I have been trying to find where some family of mine are buried. I keep hitting dead ends."

Rogers shrugged. "It's not exactly my department, but I'll see what I can do to help."

As Rogers opened the door, Henry said, "You picked up Jacinda and Lucy right? How are they?"

"As of yesterday, not great." Rogers said, before closing the door behind him and walking away.

* * *

Emma groaned as the curtains were pulled apart. Blocking the sunlight, she looked up to find her father smiling down at her. He gently poked her to sit up.

Once she was up, James handed his daughter a glass of coffee.

"Rough night?" He asked carefully.

Emma took a sip, scrunching up her nose at the taste. "Uh-huh. Stupid man. Got out of jail and instead of going to the daughter who bailed him out, he found himself gambling."

"Emma," James puller Emma's head and gently cradled her "come here you baby."

"Why can't they all be like you?" She mumbled. "I spent the first half of my life thinking that you would be like that and then..."

"And then you found me." James gently pressed a kiss on Emma's forehead. "Not all people are good Emma. I was forced away from you by that accident. Some people just don't value their families."

"They should," Emma said, sitting up and drinking the coffee again. "Where's junior?"

"I got him to school," James answered with a smile.

Emma's eyes widened as she turned to stare at the clock. "Shit I am late!"

Before James could say What, Emma was out of the bed and leapt into the bathroom. "Dad, could you please put on the stove? I am late!"

James shook his head and chuckled as he stood up. "Breakfast's ready sweetheart."

Emma peeped out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth, saying, "You are a saviour," before going back in. James chuckled. His daughter was perfect.

* * *

Jacinda walked in Belfrey Towers, up to Ivy.

"Lucy's ballet recital," Jacinda managed to say without losing her temper. "Victoria was supposed to leave a ticket?"

"And Mother decided that the performance is now a charity event for disadvantaged children," Ivy said, turning in her place, "the tickets are $550 each. No exceptions."

Ivy turned back to her computer when Jacinda said, "$550 each?"

Ivy smiled. "I could always take a credit card if cash is a problem."

Before Jacinda could break her jaw, the door opened to reveal Victoria Belfrey coming out of her office.

"Hey," Jacinda turned to Victoria, "you know my paycheck is $500. You want this just out of reach."

Victoria turned to Jacinda with a smug smile. "My assistant set the price. "

Jacinda turned to Ivy who had one of her victorious smile on her face. Maybe Lucy was right. Maybe Jacinda was indeed Cinderella.

"I swear, Victoria, I am trying here," Jacinda said, turning back. "I got my job back. I just want to see Lucy!"

Victoria continued to smile. One of those days, she would have a dislocated jaw and Jacinda herself would be the reason.

"Everyone should be given a second chance!"

"Second chances aren't given. They are earned."

As Victoria turned and walked back in her office, Jacinda looked at Ivy.

"Why do you hate me so much? You mother, I understand. But you?"

Ivy didn't say anything, just stared at the computer, typing away.

"You weren't like this." Jacinda said, "When she came back in our life, she changed you."

As Jacinda stormed off, Ivy looked at the computer, muttering, "You have no idea how much."

* * *

"First day as my partner, and you're already late."

Rogers looked around. "I am an hour early."

"Do you know why you were made my partner?" Weaver asked, turning around.

"Because I work hard?" Rogers shrugged. He was so not in a mood for this nonsense.

"Because I chose you."

Rogers rolled his eyes. "Really Weaver? I am glad it isn't for a new way to torture me."

Weaver crossed his hands, staring at him. "And why would I torture you?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" Rogers burst out. He shouldn't be doing this, on his first day of all times, but Weaver had a habit of getting on his nerves. "Don't think that I don't know you have been behind me since I lost this hand. Every single job that I get needs to be sanctioned by you. You tell me mate, why?"

He did not say anything. It wasn't like Rogers expected him to. Weaver just threw him the keys and said, "New guy drives."

He didn't say anything as Weaver sat down. Rogers had a long day ahead.

* * *

Roland listened as one of the other guys got a scolding for getting late. Well, It wasn't a big dinner and the job as a waiter was not something that paid them much. He didn't really blame the guys to try and find other jobs.

"Poor John," Roland muttered, cleaning the counter, "Always gets into trouble."

"Yea!" His co-worker, Dean said. "But he always comes with good job ideas."

"So sad none of them are here."Roland chuckled as John finally came over.

Roland leaned on the counter. "So how was the job hunt?"

"Sad, man," John muttered, putting on the cap. "It was such a nice thing. You know, a job as a bartender, very easy going madam and also a place to live big enough for a family."

Roland immediately stood up. "Really?"

John nodded.

"Why didn't you take it?"

"It's in Seattle dude!" John said, causing Dean to laugh out loud. "Other side of the country. Really good pay but...I am not ready to go to a different place for one job."

As John started his work, Roland thought. Job and a place to live? Maybe it was time to leave New York.

* * *

Emma walked into the agency to find her boss waiting for her.

"I am so sorry," Emma said as soon as she came in, "I had a rough night and..."

"Yeah," He nodded. "Your father called. Don't worry."

Emma sighed. Seriously, her dad was an angle.

"The next job I have for you might take some time."

Emma raised an eyebrow as she was asked to sit down. Once comfortable on the chair, he handed over a file to Emma.

"The guy's name is Neal. He is an underage who had been arrested a few months ago for stealing a number of jewellery items. He got out on bail a few days ago and has run away to Seattle. A place called Hyperion Heights. I need you to track him down."

Emma looked at the boy's photo. He didn't look much that what she was when she was in for the watches. The name Neal brought out old memories, but she really sis not want to dwell on it. Maybe a nice little time away would be good.

"Take your family. This one might take time."

Emma nodded before taking the file and getting out. She had some research to do.

* * *

 **Flashbacks coming up next chapter. So, review please?**


End file.
